


Biding Time Without a Choice

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: Once We Flew, Now We Run [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, shockingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: A hundred years.





	Biding Time Without a Choice

To an angel, a hundred years should have been nothing. The comprehension of time hadn’t existed at his creation, there had been no Sunday to Monday, no dawn or sunset. No stars to tell the distance, to read and count and wish upon.

There had been them, and there had been God.

Well. And the Darkness, but she was a whole other story of her own.

Balthazar had left Earth years ago, found himself a secluded little planet a hundred billion kilometers from anything resembling the world that God’s final creation had been planted.

The plan had been a ninety year sleep. Rest long enough where he wouldn’t be burdened with immortality anymore.

Magic however, was old. Magic ran through the fabric of the universe, bled from the seeping pores of Creation and no level of running would let him escape it.

Magic existed.

And this magic was a curse.

So, it refused him. Then, when he tried to rip his Grace out, it healed him.

There would be no sweet relief, just more of the same. A hundred years. At first he was bitter and angry. All he wanted was this awful horrible knowledge to end, the constant wriggling, nagging information that _those brothers_ had killed Gabriel, again.

It was their fault.

Revenge would do no good, though. Gabriel didn’t believe in revenge, he believed in karma. Punishment for the horrible things one did.

Gabriel also believed in this idiots.

Which left him galaxies away, sitting on some other oxygen rich planet among unfamiliar plants. Life that wasn’t from Earth, but still flooded his system, refueled his Grace.

The first thing he brought over was a wolf and her litter of cubs, the small creatures making soft noises of confusion as he soothed them all with his Grace. It was peaceful, watching them grow older as he brought new wildlife into this foreign planet.

Deer, rabbits, coyotes. The right number of animals to create a basic ecosystem. There wasn’t much he did to the plant life, the creatures adapting rather well and many times over the years Balthazar speculated he wasn’t alone.

Those were the moments he hated.

Some creatures thrived, nearly extinct creatures revitalizing in a new home and eventually Balthazar had himself a new planet. A viable planet where a human could survive, not that he would ever burden this world’s surface with that.

The wolves he first brought lived long lives, grew old, and ultimately died. Eight generations of the beasts went on before he realized how long it had been. How many years had passed.

He had distracted himself.

The large moon sat firm in the sky, the secondary floating off in the distance behind it as Balthazar stared at purples and blues.

“Are you proud of yourself, Balthazar?”

“You could have stopped this from ever starting.” The voice behind him was firm and old, a voice that no other angel in Heaven would have recognized from simply hearing. A voice that created just as quickly as it destroyed. “Father.”

“What was meant to be came and passed. Your time has gone and passed, yet you still are here. I remember you swearing to me you would end it when the final day came.”

“They needed me.”

“You needed them.”

Balthazar didn’t answer as the latest generation of pups played together, tackling and biting at the others as they barked and growled.

“I know you hate me-”

“If you think that, you know nothing at all.” Finally, he turned, lowered his gaze to meet the prophet Chuck Shurley. “I don’t hate you. I hate what you did. I understand why but it changes nothing. Your actions were awful, what happened because of your inaction… it destroyed me.”

“You love so deeply, Balthazar.” Chuck crossed his arms over his chest as two of the wolf pups yipped and growled in their direction. “It blinds you.”

“Blinds me from what?”

“That voice in your mind, the sound you’ve ignored since you stopped going back to Earth. Unfortunately, I did limit the capacity of communication across the stars. How else would you and the others snuck away all those years ago? Hidden love affairs among the stars, like I would’ve missed something so pure.”

“I- those were _your_ rules.”

“Not directed at you.” Chuck gave him a long look. A look of consideration and pity. “Michael, Lucifer, they were my problem. I knew what would come from their love. Yet I couldn’t stop it.”

“Michael and Lucifer?” Balthazar grimaced at the visual, wishing he was more surprised than he was. “Bring him back, Chuck. For me.”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you _can’t?_ You’re God.”

“I can’t bring back someone that isn’t dead.”

Silence roared between them as he pieced it together. The nagging voice, indecipherable whispering at the back corner of his mind. A constant desperate whisper.

_Impossible._

_‘Gabriel.’_

The trip back to the Milky Way was sudden, left him colliding with the Grace of the Archangel he never thought he’d see again somewhere between the two.

The converging of their true forms was nothing like the clash between Vessels, there was no kissing or physical contact. It was purely _them_. Touching on a level that neither had ever dared try before.

 _“en ror.”_  He breathed out, pressing himself close to the other.

“ _en gerra._ ” The two parted enough the leave air between them, “Where have you been? I searched the planet and-”

“I wasn’t there. I left and… where have _you_ been?”

“When I couldn’t find you I… thought the worst. I went and spent a while with Dad and Auntie. He told me that he couldn’t break your deal, that the magic that Kali used was something he could not interfere with. When your hundred years were up… I looked. I-”

“I built something- for you. I think… maybe for me. It is beautiful and I brought some of your favored beasts there.”

“Our planet?”

“Our planet.” He confirmed, “Always our world away from Earth. Our world.”

“I can see green again.” For a moment, Balthazar considered what had happened to the Earth since he last visited. There were no rumors among the beasts, the isolation blocking him off from what may or may not exist anymore. “You don’t want to know.”

“Who?”

“It’s a really long story that I don’t want to get into the dirty details of. The Earth is… well, it’s not what you would have left. Take me to the new world. I want to see.”

“Of course.”

In the silence of space, they stared at each other. Long, considering looks. “Actually- I do have a question. How’s your Vessel holding up?”

“Breathing, I left his soul in Heaven when I abandoned Earth.”

Gabriel smiled at him, a look of many dark promises that would have sent chills down his spine if he had a spine to go with.

Instead, his Grace lit up bright. His sun grinned in response, grabbing him and launching them into the deep recesses of the universe.

In all of his time, he had never imagined that this could be it, that he could truly have who he desired. Timeless, boundless love like that… it couldn’t exist. He had given it up, traded it to save the Archangel who sacrificed himself.

All for humanity.

As he flew alongside his mate, warm and comforting, he contemplated everything that led them there. There was still a pang, an ache for the second chance that would never be.

As for the Earth? The beings on it? If anything was left, he didn’t care. That world had destroyed him, ripped him apart and spat him back out. Here and now? Flying alongside Gabriel? That was what he had always wanted. Even knowing that God, the bastard that he could be, was watching did nothing to deter him.

They’d waited long enough.

They were mates.

**Author's Note:**

> So…. Happy endings aren’t my forte. I don’t like them, but with these two I felt ending it on that kind of note would be kinda different. I hope you enjoyed this weird little series of one-shots.
> 
> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there. 
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


End file.
